1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy water grenade wherein the same is arranged to simulate an explosive device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy grenade structure is indicated in the prior art such as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,878,639 and 4,461,117.
The instant invention sets forth a new and improved toy water grenade structure arranged to provide for advantages over the prior art to provide for a time delay to simulate actual grenade functioning upon removal of a release pin relative to grenade housing structure.